miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Nooroo
}} ' 'http://avatartagg.tumblr.com/post/140270207743/me-earlier-what-is-the-right-spelling-for-the is a kwami that is connected to the Moth/Butterfly Miraculous, and with his power, his wearer can use the brooch to transform into a moth-themed superhero, the current wearer being Gabriel Agreste, who uses it as a villain. Appearance Nooroo is a small, lavender, butterfly-like creature that is 10 centimeters tall.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. He has butterfly wings that have a long tail with a tip at the end of each lower wing and darker purple eyes. There is a slightly darker purple spiral mark on his forehead and one on each lower part of the back of his wings. Personality Nooroo is knowledgeable and helpful. He reluctantly succumbs to Gabriel’s demands to help him get the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous, as he has no choice, but he is distressed that he is helping someone use the Moth Miraculous for evil reasons. Abilities Nooroo is able to fly, levitate, phase through solid objects, and carry things that are large and/or heavy for him. As a kwami, Nooroo transforms the wearer into a moth-themed superhero and gives them the power of generosity by entering the Moth Miraculous.This information is revealed in the French comic adaptation of "Ladybug & Cat Noir". The superpower he gives them is akumatization for creating superheroes that are loyal to the holder of the Moth Miraculous, although Hawk Moth is using it to create supervillains. Relationships Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Nooroo is treated like a slave by Gabriel and is completely under his will. Nooroo is not pleased with his treatment or being forced to help a villain, but he submits to Gabriel's commands as he has no choice and tells him everything he wants to know. He does attempt to tell him that the Miraculouses aren't meant to be used for evil, but Gabriel refuses to listen and even yells at him. History Before Season 1 Before the Miraculouses were created, Nooroo and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe, unable to interact with humans. Until, thousands of years later, a mage created the Miraculouses. For an unknown amount of time, Nooroo had been dormant in the Moth Miraculous, stored in the Miraculous jewelry box at the temple of the Order of the Guardians in China. More than one hundred years ago, Master Fu's mistake resulted in not only the destruction of the temple, but also in loss of the Moth Miraculous and the Peacock Miraculous. At some point in recent times, Gabriel Agreste found Nooroo and the Moth Miraculous, and he took them with him back to Paris. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Nooroo told Gabriel about the Miraculouses and the absolute power one can achieve when wielding the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous at the same time. Then, after Gabriel asked him, he explained how the Moth Miraculous worked. When Gabriel proclaimed that he would use its power to create supervillains instead of superheroes, Nooroo tried to tell him that the Miraculous wasn't meant to be used for evil purposes, but Gabriel refused to listen and told Nooroo that he was his master and that he must obey him. Nooroo sadly obliged and entered the moth brooch. Since then, Nooroo's powers were used against his will for evil. Season 2 In "The Collector", after Hawk Moth made an akuma, he took off the Moth Miraculous revealing himself. When Nooroo asked his master why the akuma is still here, Gabriel told him that he has to throw Ladybug and his son off his trail. To Nooroo's surprise, Gabriel denounced him and Nooroo returned to the Moth Miraculous. Later, Gabriel released him after his plan worked and he transforms again into Hawk Moth. While Gabriel entered his lair in "Gorizilla", Nooroo questioned in curiosity if his master believes that Adrien is Cat Noir. After Gabriel explained his suspicion and plan, he transformed into Hawk Moth. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * In the Korean and Turkish versions of the series, Nooroo's proper pronoun is she/her. * Nooroo has a double in "o"s twice. The second to have another double is Tikki,who has a double in "k" and "i",although there not in order. * The swirl on Nooroo's head resembles the proboscis of a moth or butterfly. es:Nooroo ru:Нуру pl:Nuru fr:Nooroo pt-br:Nooroo ko:누루 Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless